


Sherlock December Ficlets 2017: Christmas Cards

by PoppyAlexander



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Letter, F/M, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parentlock, References to Sussex and Bees and Teaching John to Drive, Rosie has two dads, Sherlock December Ficlets 2017, Tumblr Prompt, sort of retirementlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/pseuds/PoppyAlexander
Summary: (Grown-up) Rosie's annual holiday letter.





	Sherlock December Ficlets 2017: Christmas Cards

Hello everyone!

Another year gone by so quickly; I hope this letter finds you well and happy. Ours is a very happy home indeed, this Christmas, as we approach our wedding anniversary in January and expect the arrival of a baby in mid-May! Brian and I had barely got out the thank-you cards before we began choosing a theme for the nursery (he likes galaxies, stars, &c I’m partial to insects—nice cartoonish, child-friendly ones, I promise! I’m strange but not so strange I’d give a newborn the heebie-jeebies from day one!).

Brian is doing well at Wells, Rabbitte and Mercer; he’s lead designer on a mixed-use development, focusing on sustainable building and energy, which is his passion-project. I’m rushing to finish my degree program—so much writing!—while working as a junior forensic chemist at a lab connected to New Scotland Yard. Hopefully I’ll be finished in time for the birth, spend the summer with the baby, then it’s next stop senior forensic chemist!

Dad and Sherlock are still making noise about moving south to the country, bees and honey (?!), a quiet life, blah-blah-blah. I can’t imagine them ever being pleased to live anywhere but in their flat in Baker Street but they insist now and then that they just have to take on impossible things for which they are ill-suited. “A quiet life in the country” now joins the illustrious list including “renovating 221C to rent it,” “teaching Dad to drive,” “getting a dog” (Pete is doing well, by the way—gets me outside at least twice a day, bless him!), “joining the school-parent groups” (times three; that was a lesson they took a while to learn), “hosting Christmas lunch”. . .and raising me, if we’re honest, which we always do try to be. That one worked out, though, which I suppose is why they keep trying. Nevertheless, if anyone cares to place a wager about this beekeeping nonsense, I’ll be happy to take that bet—we will need to start a school fund for the baby forthwith!

While they mull it over, Sherlock continues as the world’s only consulting detective; Dad tags along and writes up their adventures. His second book of their stories is currently with the editor scheduled for release this time next year. They are both playing it very cool about becoming grand-dads, but I know them well enough to know they are ecstatic with anticipation. I know they will be a great help (or at least, they will try).

We hope your holiday season brings joy and peace, and time with those you love. We look forward to spending time with you in the very jam-packed and exciting new year!

Happy Christmas with love,

Rosie and Brian (and Baby Watson-O’Dowd)


End file.
